Marcas da Vida
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Quando se tem um amor que nunca foi correspondido, e independente do que ele faça contra você continua o amando. Konan conta seu ponto de vista sobre isso//Konan e Pein
1. Nunca Escultamos

Gente minha fic de presente para Uchiha Sister, Feliz aniversario menina XD

Nome: Marcas da Vida

Casal: Konan e Pein

Status: 1/3

_Blá Blá Blá - _"Localidade"

- Art is a bang – "Fala normal

* * *

**Marcas da Vida**

_By: Nylleve_

"**Há pessoas que nos falam"**

_Em algum lugar na base da Akatsuki_

Konan Pov's

Fico me perguntando o porquê de estar aqui. Sou a única mulher desta organização. Estou cercada de homens sem sentimentos, que no qual eu duvido que tenham um misero coração.

Cada um desta organização é mais diferente que o outro, embora tenham objetivos distintos todos estão ao mesmo tempo muito unidos e muitos distantes uns dos outros. Com certeza não seria bom ter qualquer deles como inimigo. Tento me manter o mais longe possível de cada um.

Sou considerada fraca entre todos meus companheiros, ate por quem eu mais admiro.

A porta toca, eu nunca me sinto segura ao abrir a porta, só Kami-sama sabe quem está atrás dela, mas mesmo assim solto um fraco "entre".

-Pein-sama desejar te ver Konan-san

O único que posso fazer é assentir, logo depois o Uchiha sai de meu quarto. Com certeza esse homem eu não quero como inimigo, o jeito dele sempre me causa arrepios.

Após colocar minha flor em meus cabelos, saiu à procura de Pein.

Pensei bem onde ele se encontraria, e agora estou frente a frente com a porta, não sei, mas tenho algum receio de que algo irá acontecer. Assim que levanto minha mão para bater, a porta se abre, dando-me a vista, que alguém me observava desde um lado mais escuro do cômodo.

"**E nem as escutamos"**

-Nagato?

-Konan, será possível? Será possível que você é incapaz de fazer algo certo? Dei-lhe aquela chance pra você se mostrar se capaz e olha o que me causa...

Eu não o ouvia, eu não queria ouvir. Gostava apenas de observalo, enquanto me imaginava com ele dizendo tudo o que diz agora ao contrario. Eu sei isso é impossível, Pein é orgulhoso demais para dizer algo deste gênero.

Mas alem de tudo há algo em que vivemos que se chama realidade, e ela não é uma brincadeira. No mundo real não se existe final feliz, só há apenas pessoas que ainda não descobriram o que realmente é a vida.

Sou uma criminosa de rank-S, principalmente a mim finais felizes não existem. E alem de tudo meus pensamentos, minha imaginação não passam de meros sonhos.

-Você entendeu?

-Sim.

-Não tem nada a dizer?- A voz de Pein soava cada vez mais fria.

-Desculpa.

-Um ninja nunca deve pedir desculpas, a única coisa que ele deve fazer é nunca se permitir errar. Agora se me der licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Sai de lá com duas sensações muito distintas das que eu normalmente tenho. A primeira é uma sensação boa por ter estado tão próxima dele. Já a segunda com certo rancor, se me considera tão fraca porque quer que eu ainda fique ao seu lado.

Não sei ao certo o que pensar, mas só sei que preferiria viver em sonhos.

**Continua...**

* * *

Yoooooo Minaaaaa minha primeira fic Pein e Konan XD Essa fic ela meio que conta o ponto de vista da Konan em relação a proximidade dela e do Pein.E é de presente para Uchiha Sister – Feliz Niver Menina XD – Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que me mandem reviews para mim postar mais rápido n.n

Itachi:Lembrando a escritora é movida a review, se vcs não mandarem ela não posta u.u

Nylleve: n.n

Gente ate o próximo cap. claro mais tudo isso vão depender de vocês XD


	2. Sem Cicatrizes

**_Marcas da Vida_**

**_Cap. 2 – Sem cicatrizes_**

_By: Nylleve_

_Para: Uchiha Sister_

* * *

"**Há pessoas que nos ferem"**

- Konan eu lhe mandarei para liderar esta missão. Sasori e Deidara irão acompanhá-la.

Konan apenas assentiu, ela já estava disposta a sair da sala ate que Pein a chama:

Konan Pov's

Estava passando tudo pela minha cabeça. Eu já estava cheia de esperança, esperando que ele me diria algo no gênero de "Boa Sorte". Mas o que ele diz é algo totalmente diferente.

- Com falhas e atos errados, destinam a conseqüências duras. E você sabe disso.

O amor nos cega, e eu já sabia disso, pois estava começando a ser afetada. Eu apenas assenti, mas algo realmente havia me deixado incomodada, aquilo era uma ameaça ou um aviso? Não sei se é ou não, mas prefiro acreditar que aquilo fora um mero "Volte bem" a seu modo.

Estava decidida não erraria desta vez, não só queria mostrar a Nagato, mais sim a todos desta organização que eu era capaz. E demonstraria que eu era digna de meu posto nesta organização.

Enquanto passava por um dos vários corredores da Akatsuki refletindo sobre minha missão, pude perceber o tão distante que eu era dos demais. Normalmente eu só trocava saudações diárias com alguns.

_OoOoOoOoO Algumas semanas depois OoOoOoOoO_

Aqui estou eu ouvindo toda a raiva dele sobre meus erros novamente.

Quando esse tipo de conversa acontece, eu prefiro ficar em meu "Mundo Particular". Eu poderia descrevê-lo perfeitamente.

Nele não há guerras, nem esta organização. Nele a pessoa que age como bobo apaixonado é o homem que se encontra em minha frente. Um lugar onde só somos nós três, eu, Nagato e Yahiko. Lembro-me de cada um dos momentos que passamos desde o mais triste aos mais felizes. E posso concluir em geral.

- Éramos tão felizes – murmurei baixo, mas alto o bastante para Pein escutar.

- Konan não seja idiota – Ele disse isso com algumas oitavas mais altas, não era comum ele fazer isso, já que sua voz nunca se alterava, sempre soava fria e calma.

- Um ninja não deve viver de lembranças Konan. O que já foi se foi e não volta mais. Agora me de licença, pois já não estou agüentando sua presença.

"**E nem cicatrizes deixam"**

Quando sai daquela sala qualquer um que me visse com certeza saberia que eu estava abalada.

- Konan-san não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada para li lembrar isso, mas farei o possível para que a senhora se lembre.

Essa pessoa que se encontrava em minha frente é o mais horripilante, como também o mais observador que eu já cheguei a conhecer. Nada escapa da vista dele. Talvez foi como Pein disse certa vez, os perigosos são em sua prioridade os calculistas. E eu posso chegar à conclusão que Zetsu é um dos mais calculistas desta organização. Em raras vezes já me peguei pensando se o que ele era, podia mesmo ser definido como um ser humano. Se pode eu chego a duvidar.

Eu o olhei logo criando um contato visual, mas acabei por quebrando. Não gostava de ser observado por aquele par de olhos amarelos.

-Diga – murmurei para ele.

-Se a senhora não se lembra isto é uma organização, e nelas temos definidos objetivos. E espero que certos atos seus não tragam conseqüências sobre nós.

-Conheço muito bem a organização Zetsu-san, e tenho consciência sobre meus atos – Eu já dizia com uma pontada de nervosismo na voz.

-Ainda bem que sabe, pois não digo isto só por mim digo também por todos desta organização. – Quando ele disse isto eu já estava prestes a sair do corredor.

-Nagato não vai gostar de saber desta nossa conversa.

-A senhora fala como se eu não fosse contar.

-Se me der licença Zetsu-san.

-Toda Konan-san.

Sai com rumo ao meu quarto, aquela conversa não tinha me deixado a mais feliz. Assim que entrei em meu corredor, dou de cara com dois rostos que se tornaram um tanto "amigável" para mim nestes últimos dias. Eram os dois artistas.

-Viemos ver se estava tudo bem. – O loiro que se pronunciou.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupem.

Pude notar que Sasori soltou um pequeno resmungo. E logo saiu andando. Deidara estava seguindo-o, mas parou virando-se lentamente para mim.

-Konan-san, não se deixe abalar por algo que lhe digam ou lhe façam. Apenas demonstre a essa pessoa o quanto esta equivocada.

Depois de me dizer isto, saiu andando.

Deidara que no qual eu julgava ser um dos mais desorientados desta organização, como também o mais "chamativo". Acabava de me dar uma motivação, para provar a Nagato que eu podia ser a melhor ninja se quisesse, provar a Zetsu-san que meus atos não eram os piores, e para provar a toda Akatsuki que sou digna de fazer parte dela.

E independente do que Nagato decidisse, eu estaria a seu lado o amando silenciosamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

Yoooo Galeraaa XD Me desculpe a demora onegai. Tava sem PC x.X mas prometo que se eu receber muitas reviews o próximo cap. vai sair a jato XDMais ta ai o 2° e penúltimo cap. Gostei das Reviews XD E desculpem se eu deixei escapar algum erro, eu mesma betei ( é assim que se escreve o.õ )

Bem eu ia colocar o Itachi para dar aquele aviso a Konan, mais achei o Zetsu o cara certo, na minha opinião ele é o mais sábio e só abre a boca para dizer coisas inteligentes n.ñ Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste cap. e que me mandem muitas reviews para mim postar mais rápidoXD E não se esqueçam de cantar parabéns para a uchiha sister XD

Itachi: Pidona

Nylleve: n.n

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**LanA Puccio.O****: **Bom que você gostou é coitada mesmo, isso que eu chamo de amor, ta ai a continuação XD Espero não ter demorado muito.

Ja ne BjoO n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lune-sama forever****:** Que bom que você gostou espero esta retratando os personagens como são n.n Aqui esta a continuação Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

Ja ne BjoO n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**s2 PinkCherry s2****: **Realmente eu tenho que concordar com você. Mas em minha opinião eu acho a Konan um pouquinho fraca XP Mais realmente ela demonstra ser muito leal ao Pein. Admiro isso nela \0/ Tipo eles estão unidos desde pequenos. E sobre o porquê dele estar continuando ainda ao lado dela eu vou tentar esclarecer mais o menos no próximo cap. ok? Espero que você tenha gostado do cap.

Ja ne BjoO n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Gu3Mii:** Que bom que você gostou da fic. Valeu por incentivar a continuar XD Espero que você tenha gostado deste cap.

Ja ne BjoO n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**uchiha sister****:** Meu num fala assim não pq se ñ eu choro XD Parabéns você merecia. E eu vou de cosplay de Konan XD Te adoro muito.

Ja ne BjoO n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yze-chan****:** Que bom que você gostou XD Valeu por me incentivar a postar mais rápido Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.

Ja ne BjoO n.n

* * *

**Itachi:**Lembrando a escritora é movida a review, se vcs não mandarem ela não posta u.u

**Nylleve:** n.n

**Gente ate o próximo cap. claro mais tudo isso vão depender de vocês XD**


End file.
